List of Omakes
The following is a list of the omakes included in Jun Mochizuki's published volumes of Pandora Hearts. Please note that (*) Denotes that the character did not appear physically, but as a part of another characters' memories. List of Omakes "Because it was time for afternoon tea" *'Volume: '''1 *'Characters Featured: Gilbert Nightray, Sharon Rainsworth, Xerxes Break & Emily*. *'''Summary: "The Red String of Fate That Binds You and I" *'Volume: '''1 *'Characters Featured:' Oz Vessalius, Mad Baby, Alice & Sharon Rainsworth*. *'Summary:' "Let's Change The Lines: Midnight Rendezvous" *'Volume: 2 *'''Characters Featured: Sharon Rainsworth, Xerxes Break & Emily*. *'Summary:' "Maidora Hearts" *'Volume:' 2 *'Characters Featured:' Sharon Rainsworth, Alice, Ada Vessalius, Oz Vessalius, Gilbert Nightray, Xerxes Break & Emily. *'Summary:' "Let's Change The Lines: If It Hadn't Been That Kind of Scene, I Think Gil Would've Said This Instead" *'Volume: '''3 *'Character's Featured:' Gilbert Nightray & Alice. *'Summary:' "Bumbling Sleuth Break!!!" *'Volume:' 3 *'Characters Featured:' Oz Vessalius, Gilbert Nightray, Xerxes Break, Sharon Rainsworth, Alice, Ada Vessalius*, Dinah* & Emily. *'Summary:' "If Oscar Were Break In That Scene...!!?" *'Volume:' 4 *'Characters Featured:' Xerxes Break, Emily, Gilbert Nightray, Oz Vessalius & Alice. *'Summary:' "Little Brother... Nii-Chan's Dying To Know, So There's No Helping It!" *'Volume:' 4 *'Characters Featured:' Gilbert Nightray, Vincent Nightray & Dormouse *'Summary:' "Panda-la Hearts" *'Volume: '4''' *'Characters Featured: ' Sharon Rainsworth, Xerxes Break, Alice, Gilbert Nightray, Oz Vessalius, Echo, Vincent Nightray & Emily. *'Summary:' '"Ten Years of Mister Hatter and Master Gilbert, part 1" *'Volume:' 5 *'Characters Featured:' Gilbert Nightray & Xerxes Break. *'Summary:' "Ten Years of Mister Hatter and Master Gilbert, part 2" *Volume: 5 *Characters Featured: Gilbert Nightray, Xerxes Break & Vincent Nightray* *Summary: "Ten Years of Mister Hatter and Master Gilbert, part 3" *Volume: 5 *Characters Featured: Gilbert Nightray, Xerxes Break, Alice, Oz, Emily & Oscar*. *'Summary:' "Weekly Afterlife" *'Volume:' 5 *'Characters Featured:' Emily, Echo, Gilbert Nightray, Xerxes Break, Cheshire, Oz Vessalius, Alice, Sharon Rainsworth, Reim Lunettes & Dug. *'Summary:' "It’s Written ‘Clown’, But You Sometimes Read It As ‘Magician’ You Know" *'Volume:' 6 *'Characters Featured: '''Break, Vincent, Echo, Sharon & Emily. *'Summary:' "Holy Knight" *'Volume:' 6 *'Characters Featured: Oz, Gil, Ada*, Elliot Nightray, Leo, Edwin & Edgar. *'''Summary: "And Thus The Readers’ Eyesight Was Protected" *'Volume:' 7 *'Characters Featured: 'Lottie, Fang & Dug. *'Summary:' "A Meeting of Book Otaku" *'Volume:' 7 *'Characters Featured: '''Oz Vessalius, Elliot Nightray & Leo *'Summary:' "Dokidoki Pandora Academy" *'Volume:' 7 *'Characters Featured: Alice, Oz Vessalius, Gilbert Nightray, Xerxes Break, Emily, Oscar Vessalius, Vincent Nightray, Echo, Rufus Barma, Sheryl Rainsworth & Jack Vessalius. *'''Summary: "Go For It!! Little Reim-san! Part 1" *'Volume:' 8 *'Characters Featured:' Reim Lunettes & Rufus Barma. *'Summary:' "I Just Had To Make Her Say This… I’m Sorry…" *'Volume:' 8 *'Characters Featured:' Alice, Oz Vessalius *'Summary:' "Go For It!! Little Reim-san! Part 2" *'Volume:' 8 *'Characters Featured:' Reim Lunettes, Sheryl Rainsworth, Sharon Rainsworth & Rufus Barma*. *'Summary:' "Sharon-Onee-Sama's Love Advice Room" *'Volume:' 8 *'Characters Featured:' Sharon Rainsworth, Alice, Emily, Xerxes Break, Oz Vessalius, Gilbert Nightray, Lady Sylvie & Yuri Personnel. *'Summary:' "Ten Years of Mister Hatter and the Gilbert Boy (+ Reim-san), Part 1" *'Volume:' 9 *'Characters Featured:' Gilbert Nightray, Reim Lunettes, Xerxes Break* & Vincent Nightray*. *'Summary:' "Ten Years of Mister Hatter and the Gilbert Boy (+Reim-san), Part 2" *'Volume:' 9 *'Characters Featured:' Xerxes Break, Emily, Reim Lunettes & Gilbert Nightray. *'Summary:' "Ooh… My Dear Harisen Woman" *'Volume:' 9 *'Characters Featured:' Sheryl Rainsworth, Rufus Barma & Reim Lunettes. *'Summary:' "JUCKn -Jakkun" *'Volume:' 9 *'Characters Featured:' Jack Vessalius. *'Summary:' "Master Gilbert’s B-Rabbit Observation Record" *'Volume:' 10 *'Characters Featured:' Gilbert Nightray, Oz Vessalius & Alice *'Summary:' "When I Was Worrying About My Script, I Couldn’t Help Visualizing This Scene Like So" *'Volume:' 10 *'Characters Featured:' Zai Vessalius, Gryphon & Gilbert Nightray. *'Summary:' "Counterattack Mascot" *'Volume:' 10 *'Characters Featured:' Emily, Jyanta, Oz Vessalius & Echo. *'Summary:' "The Young Lady is Serious" *'Volume:' 11 *'Characters Featured:' Sharon Rainsworth, Alice, Xerxes Break & Lady Sylvie*. *'Summary:' "Little Elli and Mister Hatter" *'Volume:' 11 *'Characters Featured:' Elliot Nightray*, Xerxes Break, Oz Vessalius & Gilbert Nightray. *'Summary:' "He Must’ve Pretended To Be Edwin As A Kid, By Leo" *'Volume:' 11 *'Characters Featured:' Elliot Nightray, Oz & Leo. *'Summary:' "The Rabbit and Raven, Later" *'Volume:' 11 *'Characters Featured:' Gilbert Nightray & Alice *'Summary:' "The Bumbling Sleuth Break Witnessed It!!!" *'Volume:' 11 *'Characters Featured:' Xerxes Break, Emily, Alice, Oz Vessalius, Sharon Rainsworth, Reim Lunettes & Gilbert Nightray. *'Summary:' "I Don’t Get It… I Just Don’t Get It Nii-san…" *'Volume:' 12 *'Characters Featured:' Gilbert Nightray, Vincent Nightray & Ada Vessalius. *'Summary:' "An Ordinary Precious Day" *'Volume:' 12 *'Characters Featured:' Gilbert Nightray, Ada Vessalius & Oz Vessalius. *'Summary:' "Dokidoki Pandora Academy –It’s Not Because I’ve Run Out of Ideas Edition-" *'Volume:' 12 *'Characters Featured:' Ada Vessalius, Lily, Elliot Nightray, Leo, Oswald, Jack Vessalius, Oz Vessalius, Gilbert Nightray & Emily. *'Summary:' "The Last Trick" *'Volume:' 13 *'Characters Featured:' Ernest Nightray, Vanessa Nightray, Elliot Nightray & Leo. *'Summary:' "YuRaYuRa.com" *'Volume:' 13 *'Characters Featured:' Isla Yura, Jack Vessalius & Lottie. *'Summary:' "Which Do You Like Better" *'Volume:' 14 *'Characters Featured:' Claude Nightray, Ernest Nightray, Vanessa Nightray, Gilbert Nightray, Vincent Nightray & Elliot Nightray. *'Summary:' "Meow, Meow, Meooooow!" *'Volume: 14' *'Characters Featured:' Elliot Nightray, Leo, Ada Vessalius, Kitty & Snowdrop. *'Summary:' "The Baskerville Family-San’s Piyoko Master" *'Volume: 14' *'Characters Featured:' Oswald, Jack Vessalius, Lottie, Fang, Dug & Lily *'Summary:' "Yura's Regret?" *'Volume: 15' *'Characters Featured: '''Isla' Yura, Alice, Jack Vessalius & Oz Vessalius. *'''Summary: "Gil In Wonderland" Category:Pandora Hearts Extra